Year One
by jibber59
Summary: Happy Anniversary Ezra!


"I've been thinking about next Tuesday –"

"Good for you JD – always a good idea to plan for the future."

"Shut up Buck." Vin tossed off the command with the ease of experience. "What's happening on Tuesday JD?"

"Ezra's first anniversary." He stated it in such a matter of fact tone the others felt guilty for being unaware of the date.

"How do you remember stuff like that?"

"I don't. That's why I use this thing called a calendar." He gave Buck his best 'DUH' look, which was rewarded with a wadded-up piece of paper aimed in his direction.

"OK." Vin hoped to stop the battle before it could escalate. Inevitably, that would be the moment Judge Travis, or at the very least Chris, would walk into the room. "What were you thinking about doing?"

"Well, we all had the same first anniversary date – had a big party for our first anniversary. Remember, we went out and celebrated?"

"I remember the plan. Can't say as I remember a lot about the actual celebration. Or the day after for that matter."

"I do remember the Judge yelling at us for coming in hung over." Buck added.

"Yeah, then he yelled at us for not inviting him along." Vin smiled.

"We won't have that problem this time. He's out of town at a conference. And before you ask Buck, yes, it is on my calendar."

"OK, so you want to take Ezra out to dinner on Tuesday?"

"For his anniversary? That's a good idea Vin." Chris walked into the room, placing a stack of files on Josiah's desk. He knew the profiler would be pleased to see the approval stamps marking the end of his recruitment reviews.

"Wait, you remember the date?" Buck was stunned.

"Of course not. I barely remember my own birthday. That's why I get JD to remind me of stuff."

JD fought to regain control of the conversation. "What I was thinking is that we should do something a little more than just dinner. We go out together all the time, so that wouldn't really be special."

"All of our time together is special."

"Shut up Buck. And we are **not** repeating our first anniversary!" Chris's tone was firm. He was getting a headache just thinking about that hangover.

"We couldn't – no one remembers it." Nathan commented as he and Josiah entered.

"I was thinking maybe some kind of present?" JD spoke tentatively.

"We'd have to be careful." Josiah commented, taking his seat. He did allow himself a quiet sigh of relief at seeing the completed files on his desk. "Fussing makes him uncomfortable."

They all agreed Ezra would be hard to buy for. They'd been to his home and knew there was nothing there to inspire them. No collectables, no unfinished projects. Describing his décor as sparse would be generous. They also vetoed the idea of a bottle of anything, knowing Ezra would insist on sharing it, somewhat defeating the idea of letting him know they were acknowledging him.

"Maybe if we could figure something that makes him feel more like part of the team." Vin suggested, not having any idea what that might be.

"How do you propose we do that?" Nathan questioned. "It's not like we have team jackets or a secret handshake."

"Hey! Now that would be kinda cool."

"Shut up Buck." They spoke in one voice. He surrendered.

"Besides," Nathan continued, ignoring the interruption, "I get the feeling he doesn't really want to feel like part of the team. Despite everything we've been through he still sets himself aside."

"He takes a while to let his guard down, no doubt about it." Chris agreed. "But he has been coming out to the ranch a bit more lately. He may want to, but not really now how."

"Yeah, but we practically have to put a gun to his head to get him to agree. And he keeps everything to himself. Other than Maude, I've never heard him mention any family. Don't even know if he has anyone? Or where he grew up?" Josiah spoke sadly.

"One think we know – his favorite hobby. I have **never** seen anyone play poker the way he does." JD commented, thinking back on last week's losses.

"Not just poker." Nathan corrected. "Any card game. He shuffles like a Vegas dealer."

Vin looked thoughtful. "What I'd like to know is where he learned to ride the way he does."

Chris grinned. "You don't learn that. You're born to it. He sits a horse like he grew up in the saddle. Never thought anyone would be able to ride Chaucer, and it took Standish all of 10 minutes on him to make the horse his own."

"Not on him. He spent 10 minutes talking to him, then rode him like he'd been there all his life. Damnedest thing I ever saw." Vin smiled at the memory.

JD glanced outside. "Whatever we decide, better do it fast. He just pulled into the parking lot."

"And only," Chris glanced at the clock, "25 minutes late. That's damn near on time by his standards."

"Maybe we could get him a watch – with an alarm."

"That only works if he'd use it JD." Josiah replied. "And he wouldn't."

Buck had been thinking through a notion during the discussions. "I think I've got the answer."

"We don't want some gag gift Buck."

"Don't worry Chris. I know how skittish Ezra can get. But if I can work this out, I think this may be just the right thing."

"How much is this perfect idea of yours gonna cost us?" JD was still thinking about the inside straight he'd tried to draw to. Stupid move.

"Guessing at most about 20 bucks apiece."

"That's doable." Chris replied, looking with mild trepidation at his oldest friend. "You sure about this? Think maybe you should fill us in?"

"I will – later." He wrapped the subject up as they heard the elevator doors open.

"Nice of you to show up, Standish." Chris growled with no real anger. "Think maybe now we could get some work done around here?"

 ** _TUESDAY NIGHT_**

"Dinner was hardly necessary gentlemen. The fact that you even recollect the date is more than sufficient recognition."

Ezra couldn't recall ever being more pleasantly surprised in his life than he was by the invitation and the reason for it. He would never dream of letting them know this was the first time any celebration had been held in his honor. At least that he was aware of. He didn't doubt that several might have been done rejoicing in his departure from assorted venues.

Even as a child his birthday was barely acknowledged and never celebrated. It served only to make Maude feel older, and in her line of 'work', aging was bad for business. Of course, if she was involved with a wealthy suitor (and when wasn't she?), her own birthday complete with lavish gifts, was never overlooked. As for anniversaries, well that required staying in one place long enough to reach such a milestone. That rarely happened in his world.

Yet now, here he was, attending a dinner in his honour. Granted, there was no real difference between this and countless other nights out they'd shared, discounting the fact he was not being allowed to pay for anything. Still, the simple fact the day was being recognized warmed him in ways he never could have imagined.

Discussion, like the dinner itself, varied little from past such evenings. Buck bragged about his latest dating adventure, while JD pointed out the flaws in the story. Nathan talked about upcoming plans with Rain, causing them all to wonder again just how long it would be until he got around to proposing to the woman. Josiah spoke philosophically on a variety of issues, all while Chris and Vin made their own observations as appropriate. Or, with the passing of time and the imbibing of liquor, inappropriate. Ezra sat back and enjoyed the show, adding his own commentary from time to time.

Eventually, the restaurant crowd thinned out. Impatient glances and frequent passing of the waiters signalled the time was nearing to wrap up the evening. Chris paid the bill, and a generous tip bought them a bit more time at the table. Ezra began to express his final thanks for the evening when he was interrupted.

"Not quite yet Ezra. One more little detail to take care of." Buck reached behind his seat to retrieve the package that had been leaning against the wall out of sight.

"Really gentlemen. Dinner was more than sufficient. Further gestures were patently unnecessary."

"It's nothing fancy Ezra – just open it."

He began the meticulous removal of the tape to loud groans from several of the men.

"Told you he'd be one of those guys Vin. You shoulda let me just put a ribbon around it and be done with things." Buck didn't bother to hide his grin as he spoke.

"Wrapping it was Rain's idea." Nathan reminded them. "Made me bring the paper and everything. And yes, she would have known if we'd ignored the step. Don't ask me how, but trust me, she would have known."

Ezra looked at the men and smiled, reaching for a corner of the paper. "When in Rome, I always say," he said, ripping the package open to the applause of the team. He could see it was a frame and he flipped it over, preparing himself to respond enthusiastically, regardless of what these men had decided qualified as art.

He froze when he saw the subject. Seven men, seated on their horses. The photo had been taken at Chris's ranch about a month earlier. Just a normal Saturday gathering with the group unwinding after a long case. Judge Travis had arrived with some paperwork that had to be signed and filed before court on Monday, and his grandson had been along for the ride. When the youngster saw the men preparing to ride out he had begged them to pose for him.

JD was on the left end, with Buck next to him. Something had obviously struck them as funny as both were leaning far back in the saddles, clearly laughing hard enough to almost fall. Vin was next, smiling down at the young photographer. Chris had the middle position, looking for all the world like a man wondering how he had gotten into the middle of all of this insanity. Nathan was next, gaze focused on the group with a hint of a smile crossing his face. Then Josiah on the far end, who appeared to be communing with some higher power in a quest for strength and patience.

Ezra's scrutiny finally settle on his own likeness. He was between Josiah and Nathan, but set back a bit. He remembered distinctly the moment as he took in the others from his vantage point, marvelling at the fact he had been invited to participate in a team photo. Looking at that photo now he realized he had misinterpreted the moment. This was not a team photo. This was not just a group of men who happened to work together. These men connected with each other. They completed each other; supported, strengthened and sustained each other. **This** was a family. And somehow, through some twisted moment of fate, happenstance and what could really only be considered a miracle in his eyes, he had landed in the middle of it all. And had been accepted there.

He had no idea how long he'd been staring when he was startled out of his reverie by a dejected sounding Buck.

"Damn Ezra. I'm sorry. Guess it wasn't exactly what you'd be expecting. I can take it back and we'll find something better. I just kinda thought, well, we kinda thought it was a nice way of marking a year with the team. And since you didn't have a lot of pictures or anything…" his explanation faded off.

"No, Mister Wilmington–". No. That wouldn't do. Not here. Not now. He cleared his throat, took a sip of water and started again.

"Buck. Chris. Vin. Nathan. Josiah. JD. If you try to take this from me you will encounter a fight the likes of which you are totally unfamiliar with. Never, and I do mean **never** in my life have I received such a remembrance. Such a wonderful, thoughtful, absolutely perfect gift. A true representation of where I am, and where I truly hope I belong. My only reason for not speaking was a complete loss for the appropriate words to express what this means. I believe now I can say those words simply do not exist."

They sat watching Ezra, battling to conceal their own emotions.

"I guess," Josiah was the first to find his voice, "that means you like it."

"That may well be the most significant understatement ever made." His voice was trembling slightly as he spoke. So much for years of poker faced coolness and reserve.

"Ezra," Vin questioned tentatively, "are you ok?"

Ezra's mind flashed over the years of disappointments and regrets that made up his past life and looked at the concerned faces surrounding him now. And then looked again at the smiling faces in what had instantly become his proudest possession.

"Yes," he finally answered. "I would have to say that OK certainly covers it."

 _ **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**_

 _My writing class had an assignment – short story (2000 – 2300 words). I was given the key word photograph. This is what 'developed'._


End file.
